


Repentance

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [9]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sounding, Spanking, Wax Play, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: There's only one rule that always applies in their relationship; Reita may not touch himself without Ruki's permission. When he breaks that rule, Reita knows to expect a severe punishment. He also knows himself well enough not to deny that deep down, he actually loves it. Okay, maybe not that deep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never know if I need to include crying in the warnings, but I'll just mention it here. Reita cries. It's all consensual and wanted and enjoyed by both parties, but I get that's not everyone's cup of tea, so now you've been informed.

Ruki stood with his hands on his hips, sighing as his eyes scanned their new living room, a whole lot of boxes scattered all over the floor, a couch, a coffee table, a bird cage, and nothing else. “I think that's the last of it.”

Reita wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, throwing an arm over Ruki's shoulder and turning around to face their bandmates. “Thank you so much, guys, you've been an incredible help.”

“No problem,” Kai said with a tired smile. “You would have done the same for us.” Aoi and Uruha nodded in agreement.

“I would have invited you in for celebratory drinks, but the fridge hasn't been plugged in long enough to get cold yet, and it's already past midnight,” Ruki said.

“You can return the favour later.” Aoi waved his hand dismissively. “This is what friends are for, you know.”

“Thank you again, regardless.”

They had spent all day moving Reita and Ruki into their new house, and the three members who didn't live there looked rather tired as they walked down the driveway, waving back at the house as they got into Kai's car together. Reita and Ruki stood on the porch and watched them roll down the road, waiting until they were out of sight before stepping back in the house.

“I still can't believe this is real,” Ruki mused, locking the door and leaning his back against it, looking down at Koron, who was sitting on the floor watching him. “Pinch me.”

Reita chuckled from the direction of the bathroom. “It's real. We're living together.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Ruki followed the sound of Reita's voice, finding him brushing his teeth by the sink, already in nothing but his boxers. “This is a big step in a relationship.”

“I'm only calm because I've been internally screaming about this for weeks.”

“Of course,” Ruki giggled, lining up next to Reita and grabbing his toothbrush.

“What's left to do before we can go to sleep?”

“Get some sheets on the bed, and check on Keiji and Osuka.”

“I'll do that while you finish up,” Reita said with a yawn. “I can't wait to go to sleep in _our_ bedroom.”

“Ditto,” Ruki mumbled around his toothbrush.

Ruki left the bathroom at the same time as Reita finished pulling on the pillowcases, and he flopped down on the bed without a second thought. “This is the best feeling in the world.”

Reita faked a pout. “My amazing oral skills are insulted.”

“Orgasms don't count, that's cheating.” Ruki's voice was muffled in the pillow. He didn't move, even when he felt a soft lump settle down on his legs.

“Koron, come on. This is our bed.” Reita tried to give Koron the puppy eyes, but it failed. Koron's eyes were closed, and he was well on his way to dreamland, exhausted after a long day of smelling brand new scents.

“I'm fine with him sleeping here,” Ruki mumbled, not far behind Koron.

Reita sighed and crawled under the covers, lying down facing Ruki and stroking his back calmly. “You know that if we let him do it this once, it'll be near impossible to teach him not to sleep here the rest of his life.”

“He's a small dog.”

“I know,” Reita said and closed his eyes. “But he better leave when we're having sex, or I'll end up accidentally kicking him one day.”

“Accidentally,” Ruki repeated in a mocking tone, drifting to sleep before Reita had a chance to defend himself.

~

They'd unpacked the most important things first. The bathroom was the first thing they finished, towels on the rack, shampoo in the shower stall, toothpaste and shaving foam in the cabinet. When that was done, they slowed down a little, leisurely unpacking the kitchen, only occasionally having to stop and discuss because they disagreed about where to keep the cups, what should be in which drawer, and things like that.

They'd only just started on the bedroom when Ruki had proposed a break. It was well past noon, high time for a lunch break, and they had been working since they woke up. However, since they had just moved in, there was no food in the fridge, and Ruki had proposed to scout the nearest konbini and get them something to eat.

Which was why Reita was lying on their new bed, lazily scrolling through his twitter mentions while waiting for Ruki to return. He was more bored than he was hungry, but he wouldn't say no to a break. He knew moving in together was going to be a lot of work, but once they were settled in, it would be so worth it. Reita comforted himself with that thought as he listened to Koron barking in the other end of the house, probably having just discovered a neighbouring dog and very excited at the prospect of meeting it. Reita just smiled to himself and continued scrolling. They would all need some time to adjust to the new conditions.

Reita's eyes widened in shock as he refreshed his notifications, a specific tweet standing out to him. Someone – most likely some punk who was doing it just for the lols – had sent him a fanart of him and Ruki, and it was decidedly not safe for work. A blush crept up Reita's cheeks as he studied the picture, Ruki on his elbows and knees on a bed, mouth agape and drooling, his back curved and his ass perked up, Reita's cock half buried in him, half out for the viewer's pleasure.

Reita in the picture was gripping Ruki's hair, pulling his head back and craning his neck, exposing his throat, and Ruki's eyes were rolled back in his skull, no doubt from pleasure. As Reita studied the picture, he realised two things: one, whoever had drawn this was amazingly talented. He doubted the artist had sent it to him themselves, and he almost regretted that there was no link to a gallery or page or anything, he would have loved to see more of their work. The second realisation was a lot more straightforward, but luckily one he could do something about. He was getting hard.

Rolling over so he was lying on his back, Reita slowly slid a hand down his torso, gasping as his fingers fluttered over the bulge in his sweatpants. He licked his lips and double-tapped the screen, zooming in to better see the details. Ruki's face in the picture was flushed, sweat rolling down his temples, and Reita imagined what the real Ruki looked like when they fucked.

The last time Reita had been inside of Ruki had been when they'd filmed that video. Reita let out a soft whimper at the memory. Although he hadn't been consciously focused on the camera, its presence had made everything that much hotter, filthier. He hadn't watched it yet, but the memory of Ruki's face as he fucked himself on Reita's dick was vivid in his head. He'd looked like a pure mix of sex appeal and charisma, and how someone managed to look so domineering and in control with a dick in their ass, Reita had no idea, but he was endlessly grateful that Ruki did.

His hand had found its way into his underwear now, nails scraping along his dick as he used his other hand to swipe the screen, focusing now on the image of his cock in Ruki's ass. The artist clearly had a high opinion of Reita, and he silently thanked them for that as he moaned at the sheer girth of his dick in the picture. He closed his eyes, letting the phone drop to the mattress next to him as he wrapped his hand around his shaft, beginning to stroke himself slowly. He imagined the sensation of Ruki's ass clenching around him tightly, making the fantasy come to life as he thought about fucking Ruki just like in the picture.

He jerked his cock in time with his thrusts in the fantasy, slow and deep, biting his lip against the mewls that spilled from his mouth. He wondered what Ruki would sound like, his deep voice even raspier than normal, moans and pants escaping his strained throat, the slick noise of Reita's cock thrusting into his ass as Ruki bucked back eagerly. Reita's hand sped up, and he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, surprised at how quickly he'd gotten this worked up. Normally, his stamina was a lot better, but Reita's control had disappeared along with the blood flow to his brain, everything re-routed through his dick, and he didn't have the energy to question why he felt the need to cum already.

His hips bucked from the bed and he choked on a moan as he came, hand moving frantically over his cock as he soiled his underwear, the force of his orgasm knocking all thoughts out of his head. For a while, all he heard in his post-orgasmic haze was his pounding pulse, and as he calmed himself down with deep, controlled breaths, Koron's barking, the jingle of keys in the lock...

Reita's eyes flew open and he held his breath to listen intently. Sure enough, that was the sound of the front door being unlocked, then opened, and then Ruki's voice cooing at Koron who had most likely come to greet him. Shit.

Reita was off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of the door with his hands behind his back in an instant. Him and Ruki were relatively casual with their lifestyle. Their roles in the bedroom were kept separate from their daily routine, unlike some couples, who let BDSM seep into every pore and crevice of their lives, controlling their every moment. While that was unquestionably right for them, neither Reita nor Ruki felt the need to have a hierarchy in their relationship, they were both free adults capable of making their own choices, and neither owed it to the other to run every decision by them. However, there was one rule that always applied, regardless of circumstance.

Reita was not allowed to masturbate without Ruki's permission.

He was allowed to masturbate alone, Ruki wasn't cruel. A man had needs, and even Ruki couldn't always be there for him when he needed a quick nut. There were many times when Reita had cum in his own hand, his phone next to him on the bed and Ruki on speaker telling him exactly when he could lose it. Or quickies in the bathroom where he'd waited for the confirmation text from Ruki before jerking himself to completion, biting on his wrist to keep silent. And while Reita was perfectly content with that rule, found it hot that he had to ask Ruki's permission for something so basic and humane, he'd just cum in his pants without Ruki's knowledge. Guilt washed over him as he finally realised what he had done.

Ruki's voice momentarily snapped him out of his thoughts. “Reita, where are you?”

“Bedroom, Sir.”

“Sir?” Ruki didn't bother masking the surprise in his voice, leaving the food on the counter as he made his way to their bedroom. There were only a handful of reasons why Reita would address him that way out of the blue, and Ruki held his breath as he opened the door. Reita was kneeling on the floor, biting his lip as he looked up to Ruki with pleading eyes.

“I am so, so, sorry, Sir.” Reita sounded genuinely apologetic, but there was a faint rasp to his voice that betrayed the truth, and Ruki immediately realised what had happened. “I forgot myself, I didn't mean to, I got lost in the moment and I couldn't-”

“Stop.” Ruki's voice was hard, and he looked between Reita and the phone still on the bed, the display having switched itself off after minutes of inactivity, and he gestured towards it, fixing Reita with a glare. “Did you see something interesting on your phone?”

Reita nodded slowly. “Yes, Sir.”

Ruki went to pick up the phone, pressing the home button and quickly unlocking it. Whatever he had been expecting, his first guess would not have been erotic fanart, but sure enough, what greeted him was a very detailed drawing of Reita fucking him, and Ruki grinned briefly before schooling his features again. He couldn't deny that it was hot.

“Tell me exactly what happened.” Ruki came back around the bed, standing in front of Reita, crossing his arms and looking down at him patiently, and he didn't miss the way Reita's breath hitched for a second before he spoke.

“You left, and my legs were tired, so I figured I'd lie down for a bit and relax. I was checking my twitter mentions when I saw... that.” He nodded vaguely at the phone in Ruki's hand, “and started fantasizing about fucking you, Sir.”

“Go on.” Ruki's expression was unreadable, but his stare bore into Reita and made him shiver.

“I kept thinking about your voice, the sounds you make when you're close, how...” Reita hesitated, taking a shuddering breath. “How your ass feels around my dick when you ride me, all nice and tight.”

Reita was tomato red and sweating, and Ruki took some pity on him, stroking his cheek gently. Reita melted into the touch, rubbing his face into Ruki's palm and looking up at him apologetically. “Sir I'm so sorry, I-”

Ruki cut him off again with a slap, making Reita's head snap to the side and his cheek sting from the force of the blow. “Quit making excuses. You disobeyed, but you're being honest with me about it, so own up to it and I might not be too hard on you.” Reita nodded, straightening his back again. “You obviously know the rules since you know you broke them. The requirement for masturbation is permission. Were you going to message me, but didn't have time? Or did you think it wasn't that big a deal?”

Reita shook his head fervently. “No? So you simply forgot, then.” Ruki sighed, turning to close the door and place Reita's phone on the dresser. “What shall I do with you to make sure you remember? That the next time your hand touches your cock, your first thought is to call me?” It was a rhetorical question, but Reita still shrank back, and he comforted himself with the thought that at least he wouldn't have to do any more unpacking that day.

“Some dominants argue that celibacy is the best option. That the only way to make a masochist truly regret their actions is to deny them what they want for a period of time.” Ruki's lips cracked into a cruel grin, and Reita's eyes widened. “What do you say to a week without an orgasm? Would that make you more compliant? Or perhaps a month?”

“No, please, Sir,” Reita whined, his dick protesting the notion.

“Personally, I've always thought that would make subs more likely to just disobey and lie about it, but seeing how opposed you are to the idea, maybe I should give it a shot?” Ruki chuckled, petting Reita's hair, making Reita flinch. Ruki's touch was contrastingly gentle to his words, simply twirling the strands around his fingers. “Don't worry. My personal philosophy has always been that punishments need to push the limits enough to make subs think twice about disobeying me next time, but enjoyable enough that they'll tell me when they've been bad.”

Reita didn't realise how tense he had been until relief washed over him, and he took a deep breath. Once again, he was reminded that he could trust Ruki to be fair with him, and while he was sure Ruki wasn't going to go easy on him, he knew that whatever punishment Ruki saw fit would probably be enjoyable for them both, in the end. “I've been a really bad boy and disobeyed you, Sir,” Reita whispered, words barely coming out around the lump in his throat. “Please punish me however you see fit.”

“That's my boy, I knew I had trained you well.” For a moment, there was nothing but affection and pride in Ruki's voice, and he swiped a tear out of the corner of Reita's eye with his thumb, so gently that Reita even dared a smile. Then Ruki stood straight, leaving the bedroom, and Reita's muscles tensed again.

Ruki returned with a chair and a cardboard box marked 'Toys 1', setting the chair in the middle of the room, and the box on the bed. “Strip and sit down,” he said, voice cold again, and Reita obeyed without hesitation. The chair was a kitchen chair with padding, but Ruki had stretched several layers of cling wrap over the entire surface, and while the cushion would keep Reita from becoming too sore, the plastic still stuck to his ass uncomfortably as he sat down.

“No, sit on the edge and spread your legs, I want your balls hanging free.” Reita blushed, but did as Ruki said, letting Ruki pull his arms down and tie his wrists to the legs of the chair. “Tell me if it's uncomfortable. I don't want you touching yourself, but I need you to be able to use your arms tomorrow.”

Reita pulled on the ropes, able to move his arms a little back and forth, but he couldn't reach anything, hands hanging limp and useless at his sides. “Are you sure this isn't too loose, Sir?”

Ruki grinned as he watched Reita strain against the bonds. “No, it's perfect. I want to be able to watch you struggle.” He grabbed another length of rope from the box, tying Reita's ankles to the chair, looping the rope around all the way up to his knee, keeping his legs spread out. “How's that?”

Struggling for a while against the ropes, Reita found that he could only move the upper part of his body. He could, however, bend almost ninety degrees forward, and Ruki pursed his lips in thought, going to retrieve something else from the box. Reita wasn't surprised when he felt Ruki slip a collar around his neck, fastening it loosely with the ring to attach the leash in the back. He folded a length of rope in half and tied the loop around the ring of the collar, stretching the two ends behind the chair and tying them securely to each of the chair legs, below the knots that held Reita's wrists in place. “Try now.”

Reita could still lean forwards, but not nearly as far as before. He felt the collar press against his windpipe, leaning back in the chair to sigh at the feeling, enjoying the sensation of being tied up like this, vulnerable, his body for Ruki to exploit. “Very good, Sir.”

“Mm, you almost sound too comfortable.” Reita started when he felt hands on his shoulders, Ruki's nails digging into his flesh and making him hiss out. “But don't worry, I know how to prevent that.”

Raking his nails down Reita's chest, Ruki delighted in the shiver that rippled down Reita's spine, leaving him to rummage around in the box. Between the two of them, they had a lot of toys, and this wasn't even half of it, but Ruki managed to find everything he needed and lay it out on the mattress. A riding crop, a candle and a lighter, a cock ring, a small box, and sterile lube. Reita was positioned with his back to the bed, unable to see what Ruki was doing, and Ruki figured the anticipation must be killing him.

To sate some of Reita's curiosity, Ruki picked up the candle and lit it, placing it on a tray on the dresser, where Reita could see it. Reita watched the flame flicker, knowing it would take a while to melt enough wax for Ruki to actually use it, but just the anticipation of the pain to come made Reita shiver.

“Eyes on me,” Ruki said, gripping Reita's hair and twisting it in his fingers, turning his head and forcing him to meet Ruki's gaze. “You were wearing all your clothes when I got here. Did you put them back on after you came?”

“No, Sir.” Reita's throat was dry, and he swallowed nervously. One of the benefits of being tied to a chair was that Ruki became taller than him, and when he straightened his back and looked down at him, especially if he seemed disappointed or displeased, it only emphasized the imbalance in power between him and Reita. He was sure Ruki did it on purpose.

“So you came in your fucking pants like a mindless bitch.” Reita audibly gasped, and the way Ruki grinned in response sent shivers down Reita's spine. “Oh, that excites you, huh?” Ruki leaned down to whisper in Reita's ear, nibbling on the lobe, pulling on Reita's hair as he did so. “You lost control of your own body, you forgot to think, you didn't even have time to pull your pants down to jerk off properly. Does the thought of my ass get you so worked up that your brain just switches itself off?”

Reita was breathing through his mouth, his hands clenching uselessly at his sides as he stared ahead. Ruki had started biting and sucking down his neck, no doubt leaving bruises and marks in his wake, and Reita moaned quietly as he focused his gaze on the candle on the dresser, watching it slowly burn. Ruki was right, he had lost control, hadn't he? He had never intended to disobey, but he'd been thinking with his dick, not his brain, and had completely forgotten all about their rules. “I wasn't thinking, sir, I-”

“Damn right, you weren't fucking thinking.” Reita's mouth clamped shut, and Ruki rewarded him with a lick to one of his nipples. “But I've known a long time that you can't control yourself around me. It's why I usually keep you tied up.” Reita shuddered as Ruki latched his mouth to his nipple, sucking and biting at it until Reita was panting softly. He felt Ruki's hand cupping his balls, rolling them in his palm as he let go of Reita's hair to give his dick a few slow strokes. “Because when your dick is involved, you lose the ability to think.”

In an attempt not to prove Ruki right, Reita did his best to calm his breathing, resisting the urge to buck up into Ruki's hands. Thankfully, he'd just had an orgasm, or he would have been rock hard long ago. He managed to keep it together, although when Ruki stood back up, he sighed in relief.

Ruki turned and found that the candle was pooling over with melted wax, taking it and pouring a few drops onto the back of his hand to test the temperature. The heat stung, even though Ruki had been holding the candle quite high up, and he could imagine what it would feel like on more sensitive body parts. He turned to Reita with a grin.

Reita sighed as the first drops of wax landed on his knee. Ruki always started out easy, giving Reita time to adjust to the gradual build of sensations rather than shocking him with blazing heat from the start. That didn't mean it didn't eventually hurt, however. Even Reita had limits, and Ruki loved toying with them, pushing Reita well past the point of what he thought he could endure. After so many sessions, Reita barely even flinched when hot wax spattered over his thigh, dripping down the inside and cooling in rivulets down his leg.

Waiting for more wax to melt, Ruki admired the way the way Reita's skin contrasted the red wax, almost reminiscent of blood, and Ruki bit his lip as he imagined carving intricate designs into Reita's skin with a scalpel, blood trickling down his thighs and pooling beneath him. Reita raised an eyebrow at him, obviously having noticed Ruki's reaction, and Ruki masked his expression. He held the candle a little closer to Reita's skin this time, delighting in Reita's slight wince as he poured the wax in a streak up Reita's thigh.

“When did you last shave?” Ruki asked, stroking his palm down Reita's abdomen and over his pubes, short hairs having just started to grow back out.

“This weekend, sir,” Reita said, eyeing the candle in Ruki's hand and feeling his heart beat faster as he tried not to think about where Ruki was going with this.

“Oh well. You'll regret waiting so long when I peel this off again.” That was the only warning Ruki gave before he tipped the candle, and Reita screamed when the hot wax hit his skin. It trickled down on either side of his dick and he whimpered, straining against the ropes that held him down as a few drops even reached his balls.

“Fuck,” Reita groaned, blinking away a few tears and looking up to meet Ruki's gaze. Ruki was watching him patiently, giving Reita a chance to use his safe word if he needed to. Reita knew Ruki kept safety scissors close at hand whenever they did a scene like this, should he need to, Ruki could have Reita cut loose in under a minute. But Reita was nowhere near needing an out. “Thank you, sir.”

Ruki brushed a strand of Reita's hair behind his ear, smiling down at his pet as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Don't thank me yet.” He repeated the process on the other leg, working his way up from Reita's knee to his hip, covering his thigh in blotches of red. Reita, getting more and more sensitive by the second, moaned and thrashed in the chair, grateful to have his bonds to struggle against as his skin burned everywhere the wax landed.

When red wax covered most of Reita's legs, Ruki poured everything that was left over Reita's abdomen, making him curse loudly. Ruki blew out the candle and set it back on the dresser, turning to Reita and licking his lips. “Pretty, if I do say so myself.” He dragged his nails over Reita's knees, peeling off the wax there, and Reita inhaled sharply. “Sensitive?”

He had to bite back a moan. “Yes, sir.”

Ruki's nails were long enough that it wasn't hard to scrape the wax off, but it must've hurt regardless. Reita gritted his teeth, and Ruki knew he was trying to be good, to make it up for disobeying. Some part of him was proud, satisfied that Reita was genuinely sorry, but part of him also wanted to break Reita, to push him past the point where he could no longer hold back his screams.

Just as Ruki had promised, when he pulled the wax off Reita's crotch and the tiny stubs of hair were yanked out, Reita definitely wished he had shaved more recently. He'd only had his pubic hair waxed a few times in his life, and it was pure agony, all those hairs being pulled out. And Ruki was taking his sweet time with it, peeling it off piece by piece. By the time Ruki was done and Reita was spotless, his skin was red and sore, and sweat was dripping from his chin, his body shivering with the effort of holding himself back from screaming.

“Good boy,” Ruki praised, petting Reita's head fondly. “Well done, you were excellent. Are you ready to take your punishment now?”

“That,” Reita swallowed harshly, struggling to catch his breath as he looked up at Ruki.“That wasn't it, sir?”

“Silly boy,” Ruki said with a smirk, passing Reita to go pick up the crop from the bed. “That was only to get you prepared.”

“Prepared?” Just as soon as Reita had started to relax, his eyes flew open in surprise, furrowing his brow. “Prepared for what, sir?”

Ruki stood in front of Reita, tapping the crop against his palm, flashing a grin. Reita watched him warily, and Ruki cocked his head to one side, looking pointedly at Reita's dick. Just as Ruki had planned, Reita was hard, and Ruki bit his lip and hummed as he leaned in until his lips were almost touching Reita's, whispering darkly. “Now would be a good time to use that safeword.”

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise what Ruki's plan was. And although Reita was sure it was going to hurt like a bitch, he also knew he deserved it. As Ruki straightened up, Reita followed him with his eyes, meeting Ruki's gaze as he spoke unflinchingly. “I'm ready to receive my punishment, sir.”

“Mmm.” Flicking his wrist, Ruki struck the crop against the inside of Reita's thigh, making him gasp. “You say that, but you also said you wouldn't touch yourself without my permission, so I don't know whether to believe you or not.” He spanked Reita's other thigh this time, not too hard. Even though Reita was used to pain, it was always better to start out gently. Ruki enjoyed dragging it out, increasing the force of the blows slowly until Reita finally screamed. The memory alone was enough to make him shudder.

“I promise, sir.”

Ruki cut him off with a harder blow, and Reita mewled this time. “You promise?” Ruki was next to Reita now, gripping his hair and pulling his head back, bringing the crop down on his thighs a couple times. “Just like you promised to obey my rules?”

Reita's eyes watered as he blinked at the ceiling, only a little disappointed that he could no longer watch himself get spanked. His hands were clenched tightly into fists at his sides, and he struggled to sit still and take it, feeling his thighs tense up with every blow. “I'm sorry for disobeying, sir.”

“Shut up,” Ruki muttered, watching Reita's skin slowly turn red wherever he hit him. He tried to alternate the blows between either leg, first hitting the inside of his thighs, then the outside. Every now and then, he'd aim a little higher up, and Reita's breath would catch in his throat as his legs quivered. Tied up like that, with his legs spread out, there was nothing Reita could do to avoid the blows, and Ruki took full advantage of that as he kept spanking him, the crop biting into Reita's skin and making him strain against the ropes.

“You've been a really bad boy,” Ruki said, his voice deep and rich like it always got when he was aroused, and Reita bit his lip against a moan. Ruki let go of his hair, and Reita slowly lowered his head, surprised at how red his legs were. The crop imprints all over his skin were a visual reminder of how disappointed Ruki was in him, and Reita had to tear his eyes away to meet Ruki's. “Oh yes, now you look like the disobedient slut you are.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Ruki rolled his eyes, sighing irritatedly as he struck the crop against Reita's inner thigh once more. “What is it I keep telling you about thanking me before I'm done? Think, bitch, what did I need you to be hard for, hm?”

Reita's eyes widened almost comically. “Sir?” He choked on the word as Ruki lashed out with the crop again, the tip of it hitting Reita's dick, making it sway to the side. His entire body curled in on itself, a shout wrenching itself from his throat, mostly in surprise.

Reita had seen it coming, and was consciously aware that he should have been ready for it, but the shock to his senses had been more than he could anticipate. It hadn't hurt, no more than he could handle, Ruki had been relatively careful, but the implications such a simple action held made Reita's head spin. His entire body, right down to his most precious parts, belonged to Ruki, and there was nothing Ruki couldn't do to him if he wanted to.

“Straighten up,” Ruki commanded, and Reita obeyed, his eyes watering slightly, and he tried to even his breathing. “You've been so bad today, don't you wanna make it up to me by being good now?”

Reita nodded, a determined expression on his face as he looked up at Ruki. “I want to be good for sir, want sir to punish me and put me in my place.”

“That's my slut,” Ruki said proudly, tapping the crop lightly against the shaft of Reita's dick a few times, enjoying how Reita tensed up in anticipation. Reita's body was rigid, his back arched slightly backwards, and his fists were gripping the legs of the chair tightly as he breathed heavily. Ruki gave Reita's left thigh a whack. “You need to relax, or this is going to hurt a lot more than it needs to.”

“Yes, sir,” Reita mumbled, loosening his hold on the chair and rolling his shoulders slightly. He took a few deep breaths, choking on the last one as the crop struck his dick, the sound reverberating in his ears. Before he had time to compose himself, Ruki repeated the motion, and Reita's mouth flapped as his torso bent forwards, straining against the collar that held him back. A groan escaped his throat, and he leaned back in the chair, fixing his gaze on Ruki as he focused on calming down.

Ruki was watching him with a smirk, trailing the crop down to his balls, nudging them slightly with the tip. “Don't hold yourself back. If you need to scream, scream.”

And Reita did, throwing his head back and yelling in pain when Ruki struck his balls with the crop. The tears welled over, and this time, Reita let them fall. He mewled softly as his hair was grabbed, Ruki yanking on it and making Reita open his eyes and look at him. Ruki was standing right above him, looking down, and Reita bit back a sob.

“You're so pretty when you cry,” Ruki praised, spanking Reita's balls again. Reita's face contorted in pain, and his reflexes made him want to curl in on himself, but Ruki held him upright. He tried to focus on Ruki's face as Ruki struck him, over and over again with the crop, sometimes hitting Reita's balls, sometimes his cock. Every time Reita yelled or sobbed, Ruki's grin seemed to widen, and he would have looked scary, had Reita not trusted him not to lose control.

Ruki was taking care not to hit too hard, knowing Reita could take a beating, but also that he was toeing the fine line between sadism and abuse. One wrong move, and Reita could be seriously hurt. And while that was Ruki's primary focus for a while, when he paused and took a step back, surveying Reita to determine whether he'd had enough, Reita's sighs were ending in moans, and his dick rock hard.

“Fuck,” Ruki exclaimed, using the crop to tease the head of Reita's dick, red and taut and sensitive. Precum was pearling at the slit, and Ruki smeared it over the head, tapping the tip lightly with the flat of the crop. “You always surprise me with how much of a painslut you are. Look at you, so horny, so ready to burst.” He took pity on Reita, wrapping his hand around his dick and stroking it softly, and the desperate sound that slipped from Reita's lips was definitely worth it. “Did you even think of that as a punishment?”

Reita had closed his eyes to focus on Ruki's touch, finally some proper contact to relieve some of the pressure in his abdomen. Ruki had a point. Had it really been a punishment? It had hurt like a bitch, and Reita's balls were definitely going to be sore for the rest of the day, but would it make Reita think twice before masturbating without permission next time? “Probably not, sir.”

“No, that's what I thought.” Giving Reita's dick a few more strokes, Ruki let go and gave it a final slap, walking to the bed to pick up the cock ring. Reita groaned as Ruki fastened it at the base of his cock, behind his balls, there to keep him hard and sensitive for his master. “Since you disobeyed me because you couldn't control your dick, I'll teach you some fucking control.”

Grabbing Reita's balls in one hand, Ruki pinned him with a glare as he squeezed and twisted at the same time, making Reita's face contort in pain as he screamed. Ruki found he wanted both his hands free, and in stead of discarding the crop on the bed, he held it up in front of Reita's mouth. “Hold this for me.” Reita took the handle between his lips, screaming through his teeth as Ruki now grabbed his ballsack with both hands, pulling one testicle to each side. “And don't you dare drop it.”

More tears streamed down Reita's cheeks as Ruki twisted his scrotum, holding his balls tightly with one hand as he slapped them with the other. The worst part, Reita realised as he bit into the crop, whining low in his throat, wasn't the pain. The worst part was that he couldn't tell if that straining feeling in his crotch was because it hurt, or because he needed to cum.

“Oh, my poor little slut,” Ruki taunted, feigning concern. “Does it hurt?” Reita nodded, trying and failing to swallow the saliva forming in his mouth as he clenched his jaws around the crop. “What's the matter, you want to be loose? Want me to free you from the ropes?” Another nod. “And tell me, what would you do then? Go sit in the shower, turn on the warm water, curl up and feel sorry for yourself?”

Reita only needed a moment to consider before he shook his head slowly, wincing a moment later as Ruki squeezed his balls tighter. “No, of course you wouldn't. You would grab your dick and stroke yourself to completion right here like the filthy masochist you are.”

The only reply was another sob, Reita's body shaking as he leaned back in the chair. Ruki chuckled and wrapped one hand around the shaft of Reita's dick, stroking it slowly, tightening his grip until it must have hurt, if the way Reita choked back a moan was any indication. “Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You wanna jerk off right now, huh? Stain our new floor with your cum because having your balls spanked only made you even harder?”

Reita tried to beg through the crop, taking care not to drop it as he pleaded for release, but Ruki didn't answer. He gave Reita's dick one last, slow stroke before he let go, taking a step back to survey Reita's shaking form. “You're drooling,” he observed coldly, wiping away a wet trail below Reita's chin before slapping his cheek.

Ruki was painfully hard himself, and his clothes were starting to get annoying. He slipped out of them easily, grabbing the last two items from the bed; a rectangular, black box, and a packet of sterile lube. Opening the box, Ruki retrieved a long, thin metal rod with a ring at the end, and went to hold it in front of Reita's face so he could see. It took a couple of seconds before Reita managed to focus, but when he did, his eyes widened.

“You know what this is?” Reita nodded, thighs twitching with part excitement, part apprehension. “It's a urethral sound. Have you had one used on you before?”

A while back, Reita had had a dom who had a particular fascination with sounding. It had been years, but he still remembered the unique sensation of having something inside his dick, and it had brought him many orgasms in the past. His eyes glossed over as he eyed the sound in Ruki's palm, and he nodded with a soft exhale.

“Then I trust you know what to expect. And,” Ruki leaned in to whisper in Reita's ear, voice softer as he added the next words as a reminder. “That you can spit that crop out and yell your safe word at any time if you need to.”

With another nod from Reita, Ruki tore the packet of lube, carefully squeezing some of it into the slit of Reita's cock, and coating the sound itself with the rest. He crouched on the floor in front of Reita, grabbing his dick in one hand to hold it still as he slowly lined the sound up with Reita's dick.

Reita had to remind himself to breathe as Ruki slid the tip of the rod in, watching in morbid fascination as the metal disappeared into his cock. The feeling was indescribable, and Reita whimpered softly through gritted teeth. Ruki was being so gentle that Reita was almost getting impatient, the sound sliding in millimetre by agonising millimetre, until finally he felt a tingling sensation that spread through his body.

Reita's dick twitched in Ruki's hand, snapping him out of his deep concentration. He had been so focused on making sure he didn't hurt Reita that he had completely forgotten that it was first and foremost supposed to feel good. “That's it, good boy. You're taking this so well.”

Mewling at the gentle words, Reita resisted bucking his hips, biting down harder on the crop in his mouth. He'd been hard for so long it was painful in itself, and if he didn't get to cum soon, he might cry. Just then, Ruki changed the angle of the rod and slowly slid it up a little, and Reita cursed at the sensation, gripping the chair tightly as he tried to hold on to his resolve.

“If you like this so much, you should have told me,” Ruki said as he began sliding the sound up and down, gently fucking Reita's dick with it, a grin spreading across his face. “I would not have objected against doing this to you sooner.”

Reita threw his head back at the various sensations, his cock hardening to the point of pain, the cock ring feeling impossibly tight, his urethra being stretched and stimulated in a way that made his head spin. He choked on his own saliva, unable to bring himself to swallow, the intense feeling in his crotch stealing all his focus, until he could barely think.

Ruki looked up right at that moment, and the mixed look of bliss and pain on Reita's face made Ruki bite his lip as he carefully slid the sound out of Reita, putting it back in its box. Reita whined as he did it, but Ruki didn't care. He wouldn't last another minute, not with Reita looking like that, deliciously tortured and still so eager for more.

Walking over to the chair, Ruki hooked one leg over the back of it, crotch almost touching Reita's chest, and started stroking his dick. He was producing enough precum that it didn't really hurt, and his hand moved without rhythm or finesse, rubbing all the spots he needed, just enough pressure that he knew he would come. Reita, still with the crop between his teeth, watched Ruki's face as he jerked off, his own need momentarily forgotten as he drank in every single one of Ruki's moans.

Ruki came without a word, groaning as he blew his load over the expanse of Reita's chest, the last of it dripping to his abdomen. He stroked himself through it, panting harshly when he was done, slowly backing off to take a couple deep breaths. Reita was watching him, eyes glossy and half closed, drool dripping down his chin and sweat pearling on his brow. Ruki grinned, eyes tracing the patterns of cum he'd left on Reita's skin.

“This is where you belong, slut,” Ruki said, voice hoarse and shaky, but the words still set off a fire in Reita's stomach, and he responded with a moan. “Achingly hard, bruised and broken, covered in my cum.” He carefully began sliding the cockring off Reita, trying to avoid skin contact as much as possible, ignoring Reita's wanton sobs.

Crouching in front of the chair again, Ruki sucked Reita's testicles into his mouth, dragging his teeth along the skin as he let them slip out a moment later. “I can feel how desperate you are to cum now. But you know the rule, right?”

Reita's jaw protested as he dropped the crop into Ruki's open palm at his nudge, and his face ached from having been clenched so tight for so long. He only managed a whisper. “I need sir's permission to cum.”

Ruki's smirk was reward enough for Reita. “Good boy, that's right. Maybe you did learn something today, after all.” He dragged his tongue up the underside of Reita's dick, tasting the precum that was dripping down in rivulets.

“Please, sir,” Reita whined, blinking a couple of tears away. Ruki was teasing the underside of his cockhead with his tongue, and Reita's balls felt like they were about to explode. “Please let me cum.”

“You may,” Ruki said, before taking Reita's cock down his throat. Reita screamed as he came, hips bucking into Ruki's mouth as he swallowed spurt after spurt of Reita's cum, bobbing his head and letting Reita fuck his face as he pleased.

He wasted no time in untying Reita as soon as he was done, deft fingers undoing the knots and finally removing the collar around his throat. Reita couldn't bring himself to move, slumped in the chair and panting like he'd just run a mile. “Come on, let's get you in bed,” Ruki said softly, sliding Reita's arm around his neck when he nodded. He helped Reita over to the bed, waiting until he'd found a comfortable position before he followed him, pulling the covers over Reita's spent body.

Groaning at every movement, Reita rolled over so he was facing Ruki, pillowing his head on Ruki's chest and draping one leg over Ruki's, snuggling into him as he caught his breath. They lay quietly for a while, just enjoying the closeness, and Reita was the first to speak. “I swear I didn't mean to disobey.”

Ruki hummed, stroking Reita's hair affectionately. “I know. I can tell when you're genuinely apologetic, and when you just want me to slap you around a little.”

“Are you mad at me?”

Ruki turned his head to look at Reita, and there was nothing but love in his eyes as he kissed Reita's forehead. “Of course not. You're allowed to make mistakes.”

“That's not what you say at band practice,” Reita retorted.

“Fine. You're allowed to make mistakes when it won't affect my income.”

Reita laughed, burying his face in Ruki's chest to muffle it. His throat hurt, but not nearly as much as his genitals, thankfully. When Reita's legs had stopped burning and he could breathe normally, he nudged Ruki gently. “I wasn't hungry before we started, but now I'm famished. Did you actually find a konbini?”

“The food!” Ruki shot out of bed, leaving the room in a hurry, and Reita had to bite his lip not to laugh. Ruki had left the door open, and not long after, Koron trotted in, nervously smelling the room. He was making his way towards the crop Ruki had carelessly discarded on the floor, and Reita called his name, patting the mattress next to him.

Koron abandoned his sniffing, jumping up in bed and curling into a ball next to Reita's face, sighing softly as Reita stroked him. “Hey, sorry about that. Hope you weren't too lonely.” He scratched behind Koron's ears, looking up as Ruki returned, carrying a bag and a glass of water.

“I thought you didn't approve of him being in the bed?” Ruki squinted at Reita as he handed him the water, petting Koron as he sat down on the bed, taking out a variety of fast food. Reita grabbed an onigiri and started unwrapping it, shrugging and taking a bite.

“Well, now you've already spoilt him, we might as well let him sleep with us.”

“Ew, Rei, don't talk about my dog like that.”

Reita nearly choked on the rice. “Not in that way, I mean actual sleeping!” Ruki chuckled and pinched Reita's shoulder, petting Koron with one hand while digging around for something to eat.

“Everything's gone cold,” Ruki said with a pout. “This is your fault.”

“How is it my fault? You could have waited until after we ate to punish me.”

“Not a chance.”

“Fine, spoil the dog, but treat your boyfriend like shit. I see how it is.” Reita rolled his eyes and took another sip of water.

“I feed you, fuck you, tuck you into bed, and this is what I get?”

“I deserve all that and more,” Reita said, sticking his tongue out at Ruki childishly, making him snort. “I've been doing the heavy lifting all day.”

“And there's still more left to unpack,” Ruki said with a sigh, looking out over the room. “But with the way I tied you up, you should probably not move your arms too much tonight, so we may have to leave it like this and continue tomorrow.”

“Works for me. We could watch a TV series and go to bed early.”

“Our TV still isn't hooked up.”

“We don't have all these computers for no reason, do we?” Reita swallowed the rest of his food and emptied his glass of water, setting it on the bedside table and laying back, pulling Ruki down with him. Ruki yelped, bracing himself with one arm planted next to Reita's head, trying to hold on to his food with the other. “We could always watch something on a laptop, we don't even have to get out of bed.”

“We would have to get up to get the laptop, you silly-”

He didn't get to finish his sentence. To Ruki's frustration, Reita had already slid a hand around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him, slow movements of his lips against Ruki's. He tried to kiss back without spilling too much on the bed, eventually giving up and parting Reita's lips with his tongue, kissing him breathless.

When they pulled apart, Reita wrinkled his nose. “You taste like squid.”

Ruki laughed, then, even as Koron tried to steal his takoyaki and he had to bop his nose. “Don't kiss me if you don't like what I'm eating, idiot.”

“Don't eat things I don't like, bastard.” When Ruki opened his mouth to make a comeback, Reita leaned up to kiss him again, and all banter was forgotten. Eventually, Ruki managed to finish eating, Reita kissing his neck and collarbones, holding firmly onto his hips, and Ruki licked his fingers clean with a grin.

“You've already had two orgasms today, you can't seriously be working yourself up again.”

Reita smiled at that, sliding his hands down Ruki's back, cupping his ass and squeezing it in his hands. “I thought we didn't have any plans for the night, anyway?”

“And I thought you were going to let your body recover?” Regardless, Ruki dipped his head down to kiss Reita's chest, mouthing at a nipple.

“You're right, I should take it easy.” Reita leaned back on the mattress, hands behind his head as he watched Ruki lazily. “But you could still suck me off.”

Ruki rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you owe me one.”

“As many as you want.”

“Not blowjobs,” Ruki corrected, crawling backwards until he was kissing Reita's hip. “I get to choose what we're watching.”

“Okay.” Reita sighed as he felt Ruki's mouth on his inner thigh, licking at the bruises he had left earlier. “Hey, Ru?”

“That's 'sir' to you,” Ruki mumbled into Reita's skin.

“Okay, 'sir',” Reita said in a mocking tone of voice. “Koron is still here.”

“Fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I suck at fluff


End file.
